Generally, Recreational Vehicles (RV) are configured to embody various seat arrangements for improving the functionality of the vehicle. Therefore, certain vehicles are equipped with a device that properly folds the vehicle seat.
The seat folding device of a vehicle should be prevented from being exposed to the outside in order to preclude deterioration of the appearance of the vehicle seat. The folding operation should also be performed in a narrow space, and the folded state and original state of the vehicle seat should also be stabilized. Furthermore, the seat folding device should be easy in operation.